spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mosquito/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Mosquito in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Mosquito's quotes are disease-themed; he devotes himself very much to his alter ego. This always makes Super Craig comment back that he is "trying way too hard" on several of his battle quotes. He occasionally flirts with Call Girl; this annoys Toolshed and Call Girl herself. Mosquito noticeably responds well when coming up against the Raisins Girls. He will always gladly agree when they offer to sell things during combat, and even defends them when being Charmed to their side; this alludes to the fact that the Raisins Girls are his Kryptonite. Field/Story * During Mosquito in a Honey Pot ** "Seriously, I think some of those brutes are already growing mustaches." (if Sixth Graders is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) ** "Raisins Girls, those wanton temptresses. No argument from me." (if Raisins Girls is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) ** "You don't like little kids. Or maybe you don't like Butters? Either way, cool." (if Chaos Kids is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) ** "Yeah, old people can be so gross with their wrinkles and wisdom. Check!" (if Old People is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) ** "More of a samurai guy, huh?" (if Ninja is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) ** "They seem more annoying than scary, but this is your thing." (if Vampires is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) ** "Taste like crab and look like people. Want to overthrow mankind. Those guys." (if Crab People is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) * During The Chaos Gambit ** "You're in deep cover get the hell out of here!" ** "Dude, get out of here - you're supposed to be a Freedom Pal!" ** "ButtLord you shouldn't be here!" * During A Perky Predicament ** "Ha Ha! That's right! This kid is here to take back my father's credit card you buxom thieves!" ** "NOT TRUE! I just wanted to leave!" ** "No more head games! Give me the card or there's gonna be...trouble." ** "New Kid, you're the best." * During The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto, sobbing in laboratory ** "I wanna go home!" * During The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto, punched when sobbing in laboratory ** "I hate it here!" ** "We're gonna die! I'll never know how it's like to make love with a woman!" Battle * Selected ** "Hungry for justice!" ** "Mosquito!" * Battle start ** "Dinner is served! You guys are dinner." * Battle start, versus Chaos Kids, The Hundred Hands of Chaos, New Kid has Chaos Kids as kryptonite ** "Oh no, ButtLord, Chaos Kids - your Kryptonite!" * Battle start, The Invitation ** "We'll get these ninjas to buzz off!" * Turn start ** "I'm ready to suck ass and take names... Wait, that didn't come out right." ** "Going for blood, guys!" ** "Hmmm, who to infect?" ** "Buzzing into action!" ** "Good to go and so is my bug jar!" ** "Taking a blood sample, now!" ** "Mosquito, out for blood!" ** "Crime is a disease. I'm the cure." ** "It's disease-spreadin' time!" ** "Spreadin' the itch!" ** "Not even a citronella candle will save you now!" ** "Prepare for the incredibly annoying sound of my buzzing!" ** "I'm gonna compromise somebody's immune system!" * Turn start, Charmed, Mosquito in a Honey Pot ** "I feel so...tingly." * Idle ** "After my crime-fighting career is over, I'm going to open a car dealership." ** "Does anybody want my lemon bar recipe?" ** "Huh. Where should I insert my proboscis next?" * Self or ally idle ** "Has anyone seen standing water nearby? I got the breedin' urge." ** "My dad lets me play with the big rolling ladder in his store's stock room." * Ally idle ** "I'm going to build a pillow fort this weekend." * Ally idle, playing on Thursday ** "Thursday is my cheat day, I'm gonna binge until my belly distends." * Ally idle, playing on Friday ** "On Friday nights I get to stay up an extra hour." * Ally idle, playing on Saturday ** "Saturday is my day to just sit back, pop open a blood bag and chill." * Ally idle, Tupperware in party ** "Can I have a ride in the Tupper-Mech sometime?" * Using Bug Bite Barrage ** "Fresh blood!" ** "Bug Bite!" ** "Satisfying!" * After using Bug Bite Barrage ** "Blood type AB positive! Jackpot!" ** "Oh great, another O negative." * Using Zika Rush ** "Zika Rush!" ** "Dine and Dash!" * After using Zika Rush ** "You and your toilet are about to become inseparable." * After using Skeeter Swarm ** "Super annoying, right? Just doing my job!" ** "Come on. It's not like I laid eggs under your skin." * After using lifesteal attack ** "I swear my thorax will burst if I have one more sip." ** "The most important 29th meal of the day." ** "I sucked you, and now it sucks to be you." ** "Always happy to lend my unique talents to the cause!" ** "Blood type A, you must be a fucking know-it-all." ** "Oh, nice, blood type B, you must be fun at parties!" * Ultimate ready ** "Prepare to be swarmed!" * After using Pandemic Pestilence ** "I got a serious buzz off of that." ** "Fly Vlad! Fly Edward! Fly Sookie! Fly Buffy!" * After ally attacking ** "My tube-like mouth parts are agape in amazement! ** "I'll drink to that!" ** "Mosquitoes are the world's deadliest animal, but you're gunning for second place." ** "Something's up, guys. My Mosquito sense is tingling." ** "You gonna finish that?" * After ally or self attacking Warrior Clyde, Farts of Future Past ** "You're embarrasing me, me." * After ally using knockback attack ** "Knocked them into the bleachers!" * After New Kid using Dragon Swagger ** I'd buzz off if I were you!" * After Call Girl using Selfie-Stick Strike ** "The selfie-stick claims another victim!" * After Call Girl using Selfie-Stick Strike and Phone Destroyer ** "And I thought dengue fever was deadly!" * After Captain Diabetes using Coma Combo ** "Captain Diabetes is pounding bad guys into meatloaf!" * After The Coon using Coon Claws ** "You do not mess around, Coon." ** "Nice! Cracked open a few capillaries!" * After The Coon using Coon Claws and Coon Lunge ** "Can't those claws cut any deeper than that?" * After The Coon using Coon Pounce ** "I'm going to name 1,600 of my 23,000 offspring after you." * After Fastpass attacking ** "Looks like you caught a few flies in your grill. Maybe keep your mouth closed next time." ** "You're pretty fast. Maybe even fast enough to swat me..." ** "Wow! Imagine how many eggs I could fertilize in a day if I moved as fast as you!" * Targeted by Baleful Blessing and healed ** "You're the wind beneath my mosquito wings." * After Human Kite using Laser Burn ** "Excellent stare tactics, Human Kite!" * After Mysterion using Dark Whisper ** "You're starting to freak me out a little here." * Targeted by Unground, The Chaos Gambit ** "Mosquito, back in action!" * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron ** "I wonder if I could wire up my bugs with tiny dynamite vests." * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron and Hammer of Chaos ** "I smell your enemy's fear... Well, at least the body odor. It's kinda how I detect hosts." * After Super Craig using Shining Hate Finger ** "That middle finger of yours delivers quite a sting, and you don't even need to break it off and die when you use it." ** "Good thing for both of us they're so thin-skinned, huh?" * After Toolshed using Spiral Power ** "Toolshed's a dead shot!" * After Toolshed using Spiral Power and Drillslinger ** "Any chance you're spreading tetanus or something with those tools?" * After Toolshed using Spiral Power and Full Bore ** "Sweet! Anything in that belt that might sharpen the old proboscis?" * After Toolshed using Drillslinger ** "Oh, how I appreciate a good puncture wound." ** "Unleash Phillips-head hell!" * After Toolshed using Full Bore ** "Well, that was pretty graphic." * After Tupperware using Tupper Tornado ** "Seek and destroy, Tupperware!" ** "Out for blood. I like it!" * Targeted by Hot Swap ** "Yeah, I'll go wherever. I'm easy." * Targeted by Hot Swap or protected ** "I needed that!" * Wonder Tweek using Supreme Lightning ** "Careful, Wonder Tweek. You're like a human bug zapper." * After a Timefart Glitch ** "You didn't get your tuurrrn!" * After a Timefart Summon ** "Hmm, not sure I can handle the smell of two New Kids." * Enemy defeated ** "I call dibs on seconds!" * Healing ** "Mosquito's got you, buddy!" * Using healing item on ally ** "Take this!" ** "Heal up!" ** "You need this!" * After using healing item on ally ** "Hang in there!" * Healed ** "Thanks!" * Protected ** "I am unswattable!" ** "It's like my exoskeleton has been laced with adamantium!" * Reviving ** "If only this worked on my mom." * Revived ** "Mosquito is back in buzzzzzness!" ** "I saw my mom, she told me to kick your asses." * Attacked ** "Dude, why? What do you have against mosquitoes?" ** "No fair!" ** "Yikes!" ** "Do over!" ** "Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry." ** "Oww, my nose!" * Targeted by Ground, The Chaos Gambit ** "Aww, man!" ** "Aww come on!" * Enemy Bleeding ** "Hey, save some blood for the pestilence-spreading insects." * Charmed ** "Whoa. What kind of voodoo trick did that wench play on me?" * Charmed by Raisins Girls ** "Seriously, you guys, the wings are really good!" ** "Leave the love of my life alone, guys!" ** "Go find your own soulmates!" * Attack Up ** "That got the blood pumping." * Ally Attack Up ** "Make the best of that buzz, buddy!" * Defeated ** "Ugh, swatted." ** "Hybrid man-bug down!" ** "They got me! They finally got me!" * Ally defeated ** "Friendly down!" ** "Oh no! We lost one!" * Victory ** "We won! Lemon bars for everybody!" ** "You lose, villains!" ** "Just give me a minute to drain these corpses. Oh jeez, that just... I didn't mean that." * Versus Warrior Clyde ** "I'll take you on, me!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, after using Bug Bite Barrage *** Call Girl: "Clyde's keeping it real. Real yucky." Mosquito: "Thanks, Call Girl!" *** Call Girl: "You're really grossing me out, Mosquito." Mosquito: "Sorry, not sorry!" Call Girl: "Did you really just "sorry, not sorry" me?" Mosquito: "Sorry." ** With Call Girl, after using Zika Rush *** Call Girl: "Are we trying to solve some crimes here or infect half of South Park?" Mosquito: "We can do better than half!" ** With Call Girl, after Call Girl attacking *** Mosquito: "Let me know if you ever want to go slurp on some livestock... Or grab a milkshake or whatever." Call Girl: "You're making me itchy." ** With Call Girl, after Call Girl using Blocked *** Mosquito: "I bet your blood type is Type "Oh, wow!"" Call Girl: "Don't even start with me, Clyde." ** With Call Girl, after Call Girl using Flash Mob *** Mosquito: "I bet your blood type is Type "Oh, wow!"" Call Girl: "You're making me itchy." ** With The Coon, idle *** Mosquito: "Does anybody want my lemon bar recipe?" The Coon: "Shut up about your stupid lemon bars, Clyde!" ** With The Coon, ally idle *** Mosquito: "I'm going to build a pillow fort this weekend." The Coon: "That's kind of lame, dude." ** With The Coon, after the Coon attacking *** Mosquito: "First the Coon made them bleed, and then it's Mosquito's time to feed!" The Coon: "Snack on your own time, Mosquito. I'm working here." *** Mosquito: "Can I lick the blood off your claws? Can I? Can I?" The Coon: "No way, dude. That's fucking gross." ** With The Coon, attacked *** Mosquito: "Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry." The Coon: "Dammit, Mosquito, pull it together!" ** With The Coon, the Coon attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Mosquito: "You're in my thoughts and prayers, Coon." ** With Human Kite, after using Bug Bite Barrage *** Human Kite: "Are you sure that was really necessary, Mosquito?" Mosquito: "Oh, it was necessary. And delicious." ** With Human Kite, after Super Craig using Shining Hate Finger *** Mosquito: "That middle finger of yours delivers quite a sting, and you don't even need to break it off and die when you use it." Human Kite: "Those are the bees, dumbass." ** With Human Kite and Raisins Girls, battle start, Mosquito in a Honey Pot *** Human Kite: "Mosquito is coming with us!" Lexus: "No chance! See, Mr. Mosquito, we told you everyone else in here was a loser. Here's some losers now!" Mosquito: "I can't leave now, I got a pitcher of lemonade on the way!" Ferrari: "Welcome to the team! You're gonna need a total makeover." ** With Professor Chaos, self or ally idle *** Mosquito: "My dad lets me play with the big rolling ladder in his store's stock room." Professor Chaos: "My dad let'ssic me not be grounded sometimes." ** With Raisins Girl, battle start *** Raisins Girl: "Hi cuties! Can I start you with some Itty-Bitty Tots, before your ass-kicking?" Mosquito: "OK!" ** With Raisins Girl, Raisins Girl turn start *** Raisins Girl: "After we beat you guys up, do you want to buy a Raisins calendar?" Mosquito: "Yes." ** With Raisins Girl, self or ally idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Mosquito: "Yes." ** With Raisins Girl, after self or ally attacking Raisins Girl *** Raisins Girl: "Who would do this to a Raisins Girl?" Mosquito: "You deserved it, you evil temptress!" ** With Raisins Girl, Raisins Girl defeated *** Raisins Girl: "No hard feelings, cuties. Come back and see us soon." Mosquito: "OK, we will!" ** With Raisins Girl, self or ally attacked by Raisins Girl *** Raisins Girl: "Would you like some Fun Fries with that?" Mosquito: "Yes, please." ** With Raisins Girl, Raisins Girl Chilled *** Raisins Girl: "Oh my god my hands are so cold, why do people have hands anyway?" Mosquito: "Cold hands, cold heart. You witch." ** With Raisins Girl, Raisins Girl Confused *** Raisins Girl: "I forgot what I was doing... Oh well, you guys wanna watch me hula hoop?" Mosquito: "Sure, if it's free." Raisins Girl: "It's not." ** With Rednecks, turn start *** Mosquito: "I don't even want to bite these guys...what if I get contact drunk?" Redneck: "Don't be scared, bug boy! It's just a little taste of your future!" ** With Sheila Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski Enraged *** Sheila: "They should lock you up and throw away the key, brats!" Mosquito: "Sorry Mrs. Broflovski! Please don't tell my dad!" ** With Super Craig, turn start *** Mosquito: "Taking a blood sample, now!" Super Craig: "Dude, you are trying way too hard." / "Dude, dial it back." ** With Super Craig and Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek first turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I am Wonder Tweek, Champion of Justice!" Super Craig: "What? That's gay." Wonder Tweek: "You're gay." Mosquito: "Wait... I'm confused." ** With Super Craig, after using Bug Bite Barrage *** Super Craig: "You know you don't really need to drink that shit, right?" Mosquito: "Well, you really need to punch your enemies, Super Craig?" Super Craig: "Uh, yeah." Mosquito: "All right, then. Don't be a hypocrite." *** Super Craig: "Next thing you know you'll be laying eggs." Mosquito: "I would if I could!" ** With Super Craig, after ally attacking *** Mosquito: "My tube-like mouth parts are agape in amazement!" Super Craig: "Dude, you are trying way too hard." / "Dude, dial it back." *** Mosquito: "You gonna finish that?" Super Craig: "Dude, dial it back." ** With Super Craig, after Fastpass attacking *** Mosquito: "Wow! Imagine how many eggs I could fertilize in a day if I moved as fast as you!" Super Craig: "Dude, dial it back." ** With Super Craig, after Super Craig attacking *** Mosquito: "Your punches make the blood pool nicely under their skin, Super Craig. Prime for drinking." Super Craig: "Gross, dude." ** With Toolshed, after Call Girl using Blocked *** Mosquito: "Let me know if you ever want to go slurp on some livestock... Or grab a milkshake or whatever." Toolshed: "Dude!" ** With Wonder Tweek, attacked *** Wonder Tweek: "Mosquito! Does it hurt?" Mosquito: "Only when you draw attention to it." * Unsorted ** "That's what you think, dorks." ** Mosquito: "You can spread viruses on social media, right? Because that makes us twinsies!" Call Girl: "You're making me itchy." ** Human Kite: "If we really fought ourselves in the past, shouldn't we, like, remember it?" Mosquito: "I remember fighting myself in the past." Human Kite: "I mean, like... Ugh, never mind." ** "Mosquito pierces Chaos armor with ease!" ** "I'm gonna bug the Chaos outta you!" ** "Ready to be sucked, minion?" ** Mosquito: "Isn't it great to have super powers?" Super Craig: "You can call it whatever you want. I just punch the shit out of shitheads." ** Mosquito: "I don't know, guys. Maybe Coon's not making this up." The Coon: "Exactly, Mosquito, thank you!" ** Jared Fogle: "That kid made me feel funny inside." Mosquito: "Yuuuuuck!" ** Jared Fogle: "No kids in touching range... This is so frustrating!" Mosquito: "Dude, you're so gross." ** Jared Fogle: "I packed that with extra meat free of charge." Mosquito: "Oh god! No!" Trivia * Mosquito's line "Crime is a disease, I'm the cure." is a reference to the 1986 action film Cobra: more specifically, it is an amalgamation of both the tagline "Crime is a disease. Meet the cure." and the eponymous hero's line "You're a disease, and I'm the cure." The Coon also makes reference to this with the line "You're the disease, and I'm the Coon." * Mosquito is the only character in the game that breaks the fourth wall, specifically modifying his combat dialogues to match with the real-life day the game is played on. * When Mosquito is reviving allies or being revived by another ally, he makes references to his mother, who lost her life in the South Park episode "Reverse Cowgirl". This is also referenced during the fight against Sheila if he is used during that fight. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Quotes Category:Lists